Along Came
by Yeshi9909
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE MANGA SERIES THEN THIS HAS MANY SPOILERS! This is about Sano & someone from before he bore the mark of evil....
1. Past

**Yep! My first real story! I don't own the OC Kenshin characters, but Yeshi is mine. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! grrrr hahaha… SHHH! It's starting…**

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" The young boy threw his fist at the other boy's face, defending a little girl who was on the ground, whimpering & bruised. She shook as she watched them fight. He dragged her away from them & he turned to glare at them._

_"You OK?"_

The girl sniffled & grabbed him & hugged him.

_"Sano, I swear that you won't ever have to defend me again!"_

_"It's OK Yeshi, I don't mind..."_

_Capt. Sagara came over & saw his daughter's bruises._

_"Did those boys beat you up again?" She nodded, her head hung in shame. He took her chin in his hand & lifted her head up. "It's OK." He smiled._

_Sano beamed at the captain. He could tell that he was proud of him for saving Yeshi again._

**About a year later...**_  
_

_"Sano? What's everyone doing? Why are you crying? What's over-"_

_"Yeshi, I can't let you see this..."_

_"My father is the captain! I should be allowed to know what happens in-"_

_She gasped as she stared at her father's head. His glassy eyes looked back at her, lacking the life that they always had. She turned & ran out, crying hysterically._

_Sano fell onto the bars that separated him from his captain's lifeless body that was on display. He cried harder, his heart knowing that he wasn't able to save her from this..._

**3 months later... **

_"I don't wanna read his will!"_

_"But-" One of the soldiers stumbled._

_"He had nothing to give except his love & now it's gone!"_

_"He gave you his consent."_

_Yeshi sat up, unable to process what she was hearing. "Wha-?"_

_"To Sano. It says that he would never think about having you marry anyone but him."_

_Sano walked in. "How about it? Few more years?"_

_Yeshi smiled at him & nodded. "When your 18"_

_"Promise?"_

_She nodded._

**6 months later... **

_"Hah! Hahhah!"_

_"YESHI! YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME WITH THAT THING!" Sano fell back, still not used to the weight of the Zabato, panting._

_Yeshi threw her Zabato aside with ease, "Sorry! Hey! I wanna show you something! What would you do if someone did a side slash with a Zabato?"_

_"Jump on the blade. It's too heavy to do anything else!"_

" _Here! Put two hundred pounds of weights onto my Zabato!"_

_Sano looked at her like she was crazy, and she probably was!_

_Once all of the weight was put on it, she swiftly raised it above her head, turned it, & slammed it down onto the ground, crushing the weights._

_Yeshi swung her Zabato over her shoulder, "It would kill, but it's kill or be killed, right?"_

_Sano stared in amazement & finally he looked at her & just smiled._

**Sano: 15 Yeshi: 12**_  
_

_"Yeshi... I have to go..."_

_"But Sano! Our wedding-"_

_"Is in three years, I know, but I have to do something about your father's death... It has been bugging me ever since his anniversary yesterday..."_

_She ran up & hugged him, "Then I'll-"_

_"Yeshi, this is something I must do alone."_

_He cupped her chin in his hands, as her father had once done, and (unlike her father hahaha) gently kissed her. It was passionate & long. Tears started to roll down Yeshi's face, & when those tears hit Sano, he walked away, with his Zabato in hand, not looking back, with tears staining his tanned face. The mark of evil on his back waved goodbye to Yeshi in the wind as he disappeared from sight._

_Yeshi, knowing she must do something, ran to get her Zabato & tried running after him. She searched hard, but couldn't find him... She sat down & cried, throwing her Zabato aside._

_"HEY! What the hell are you doing throwing that thing around!" A man shouted at her, coming from the shadows with a sword in his hand._

_Yeshi gasped, she knew exactly who he was. He was part of the group that had killed her father! In a blink of an eye, she ran over & got her Zabato & faced the man in a stand off..._


	2. When a Stranger Comes

**Yep! My first real story! I don't own the OC Kenshin characters, but Yeshi is mine. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! **

"Kenshin! I wanna go out to eat!" Yahiko whined. "Kaoru still hasn't gotten any better at cooking…" Kaoru hit him off the head with her bamboo sword. "HEY! I STILL HAVE KENSHIN'S SWORD! YOU SHOULDN'T-"

"OK, OK! Don't go waving that around, Yahiko." Kenshin said nervously, waving his hands.

Megumi carried Kenji behind them & shook her head. It had been 8 years since Kenshin defeated Enishi, but nothing had changed. Although, she had found her family in Aizu, she still felt that her true home was here, even though Sano was still on the run…

As Yahiko & Kaoru battled, Kenshin sat down & had a cup of tea. He knew that he wasn't in the physical condition to break them up. Megumi smiled to see that he was following doctor's orders.

"Bwah!" Kenji pointed to Akabeko, where Tsubame was sweeping outside.

Kenshin smiled. "Well, I guess Kenji agrees with Yahiko… Oro!" Kaoru's wrath started to pour down on Kenshin, "I MEAN BY HE WANTS TO GO OUT FOR A CHANGE!" Kaoru relaxed & backed off of Kenshin.

Kenshin went over to Kenji & gave him his finger to hold, but Kenji pulled his hair instead.

As everyone tried to get Kenji off of Kenshin, Yahiko went over to Tsubame & put his arm around her hip. She jumped & turned to see that it was Yahiko. She dropped her broom as he swept her into his arms. He saw that everyone was too busy, so he gently kissed her. Remembering, she pulled away quickly.

"Awww, what's wrong?" Yahiko smiled.

Tsubame blushed. "I just remembered a poster that I saw today. Sanosuke's charges have been dropped!"

"YOU GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" Yahiko screamed.

"Yahiko… That's a little too loud…"

Once they got inside & Yahiko told them, Kenshin called Tsubame over, "Can we have sake all around?"

"KENSHIN!"

"OK! Not for Kenji! I kind of thought that was implied… You can get one for yourself & join us!"

Tsubame nodded & walked past Yahiko, putting a hand on his shoulder as she went to the kitchen.

Megumi looked curiously at Kenshin, "Is this something new for you, Ken-san? You were never a drinker…"

He smiled, "It's for Sano." Tsubame came back with the drinks, "For a quick journey home!"

As they were walking home, no one said a word. Everyone was too full. The only sound that anyone made was a groan or Kenji gurgling. They heard a shout & everyone turned back. Kaoru recognized the weapon immediately, but not the person wielding it.

Megumi looked, and saw something in the person's eyes that they had all seen many times before, "Here we go again, Ken-san…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep! My first real story! I don't own the OC Kenshin characters, but Yeshi is mine. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! Sorry this chapter took so long!**

**If you read it, review it PLEASE! I see that many people have put my story on their Alert list thank you but I would like more reviews! Thank you to Akita-san for your support (& reviews )**

**Edit note: I was just reading something & I saw that the Zabato is really spelt Zanbato. Sorry about that!**

**Enjoy!**

The next day, Kenshin & Yahiko were out in the market, browsing.

"Kenshin… What do you think that girl will do when she wakes up?" Yahiko asked.

He didn't answer. He was still deep in thought about- BAM!

"KENSHIN!" Yahiko looked down at him. Something had hit him. "Hey… It's a sake cup…"

"Still as gullible as ever…" Yahiko looked back at the man that was laughing. He was very muscular, but he still looked the same…

"Sano!" Yahiko perked up as he came over. Kenshin picked himself off the ground. Sano grinned as he helped him up.

"Escaped charges? Or did you just threaten to kill someone?" Yahiko asked.

Sano patted him on the back, knocking the wind out of him, "Still a cocky kid…"

"I'M NOT A KID!" Yahiko drew Kenshin's old sakabato. Sano smiled.

"Kenshin gave you that for your Genpuku gift?" Yahiko nodded.

As they walked back, they filled each other in on what has been happening. Yahiko kept his mouth quiet because most of his time was spent with Tsubame.

"So what has been happening lately?" Sano asked.

Yahiko & Kenshin looked at each other. The three of them stopped in front of the dojo. Kenshin spoke up, "I think we should tell you before we go in…"

_"Battosai!" The girl, black hair, black eyes, and a white, ripped jacket, pointed the Zanbato at Kenshin as the crowd moved aside, "I have been looking for you! You're the last… Damn… Patriot.. On this earth…" She started to shake & wheeze._

_"Ken-san… Her wounds are old & they…"_

_"You're worrying about her when she's threatening Kenshin!" Yahiko interrupted._

_"Kaoru, if anything happens, get you and Kenji out of here." Kenshin demanded. She nodded & held her son close._

_"Quit talking to…" She dropped her weapon as she fell face first onto the ground._

_"Yahiko! We're bringing her back to the dojo with us! Help me!" She dragged him over to her side & when they got there, they both gasped._

_"You guys aren't going to believe this…" Yahiko gasped._

_When Kenshin & Kaoru got there, they were silent. Kenshin's eyes grew._

_Looking up at them on the back of her jacket, was "Aku", the mark of evil._


	4. Chapter 4 Out of chpt names

**Yep! My first real story! I don't own the OC Kenshin characters, but Yeshi is mine. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! Sorry this chapter took so long!**

**If you read it, review it PLEASE! I see that many people have put my story on their Alert list thank you but I would like more reviews! Thank you to Akita-san for your support (& reviews )**

**Ohhh! Two more reviews! OK, so that's not many, but it makes me happy. Thanks! And just like Bobby asked, here's chapter 4! That was quick!**

**Enjoy!**

Sano's face dropped. He grabbed Yahiko's shoulders. "HOW OLD WAS SHE!"

Yahiko winced in pain, "Like… Three years younger than you?"

Sano quickly slid open the door and ran in.

"Did you think he was gonna rip the door?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko nodded as he rubbed his shoulders.

"MEGUMI!" Sano ran in. As she turned, her face lit up and her heart skipped a beat. She had missed him a lot and over these years, she realized how much she loved him.

"Sano-!"

"Where is she!"

"Wh… Who?"

"YOUR PATIENT!"

She slumped. She could see the worry in his eyes. A worry & a joy. From what? She immediately knew that the girl must mean a lot to him…

"MEGUMI!" She jumped, snapping back to reality.

"Sorry…" She pointed over to a room. He ran in. She sighed, "Yeah, I missed you, to…"

Sano slid open the door. He tripped & fell.

"What the…?" He looked back & saw what he tripped over. It was a Zanbato. Her Zanbato. He got to his knees & found that he fell right in front of her.

A strip of cloth covered a gash on her head & a sling hugged a wounded arm.

He brushed her hair from her face, reveling her face, bruised, but still memorable. He grasped her hand, rough from wielding her weapon. It didn't matter. She was right there, for the first time in eleven long years. Eleven years of death, hard times, running from the law, & some friends… They were all worth it, just to be here with her right now.

She started to shiver in her deep sleep. Sano quickly took off his jacket and put it over her. He noticed that hers was next to her, ripped & torn. He frowned, thinking of all the hard times that she went through alone.

He took her hand again & brought it to his face. God! How he missed her! He laid down beside her, feeling the heat from her body on his bare chest. He closed his eyes & put his arms around her.

"I won't leave you again, Yeshi…"

**I thought this story would only be about 8 chapters long… Seeing how this is the fourth and she's still not up, it may end up being 10… Well, I'll see you next chapter!**

**This one may take a little longer because I'm going to be busy the rest of the week & I'm trying to get a POTC story out, too. Maybe I'll just write it while I'm here… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Opps! I put my third chapter of POTC here accidentally! Sorry to all of you that got so confused! I was starting to get really excited when I got 2 new reviews & then I saw that it was the wrong chapter... Good thing I came on right after! Once again: Sorry!  
**

**If you read it, review it PLEASE! I see that many people have put my story on their Alert list thank you but I would like more reviews! Thank you to Akita-san for your support (& reviews )**

**Enjoy!**

Megumi slumped out of the dojo. She was daydreaming… She really liked Sano now, but-

"Megumi?" Yahiko asked.

She looked up & forced a smile. "It seams that Sano knows our visitor after all…"

Kenshin saw right through her, but decided to ignore it, "Where's Kaoru & Kenji?"

"Oh! They went to visit her parents. She thought it had been awhile."

Kenshin frowned. Kaoru had always avoided the conversations about her parents, but then again, so did he…

The next morning, while Kenshin, Yahiko, & Megumi were eating, a door slid open & Sano came around the corner. He looked around.

"Kaoru didn't make this, did she?"

Kenshin laughed, "She's away with Kenji."

Sano sat down & nudged him, "So you guys do have a kid."

Yahiko decided to change the subject, "Sano… Is the girl awake?"

"No, why?"

"Then where's your jacket?"

They looked and sure enough, Sano's jacket was gone. Everyone's mind was filled with… ummm… thoughts…

"Sano…"

"What did you do…?"

"OH COME ON! ALL YOU HAD ON HER WAS A LIGHT BLANKET! SHE'D BE FROZEN IF I DIDN'T PUT MY JACKET ON HER!"

Yahiko started to giggle. Sano, knowing what he was thinking, kicked him, still sitting down, to the other side of the room. He moaned when he hit the wall.

Kenshin smiled. Sano had been running from the law for eight years, but he hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey, your scar's fading." He looked up. "Kaoru told me about it before I left. About how it wouldn't fade until you forgave yourself." He grinned. Kenshin nodded.

Megumi sighed dreamily. Sano looked over to see her staring at him. "What are you looking at, Vixen?"

She jumped, "Ummm, ahhh, ano (stuttering word in Japanese)… I…"

Yahiko groaned, but still had a little strength to moan, "Megumi… Likes… Saaaaaaano…"

Sano stood up, "Yeah right!" He picked up a bowl & started to walk back to his room. Megumi jumped up & ran up to kiss him. She flung her arms around his neck. She felt his hands on his stomach… He pushed her away. Kenshin was dumbfounded. Yahiko sighed. If that lasted longer, he could have leaned something… He got up.

"Megumi! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"But…"

"I'M ENGADGED!"

Kenshin spit out his tea, "ORO!"

Yahiko fell back down, not even making it to the table.

Megumi slumped, "To… Who?"

"Me."

**Cliff hanger! OK. It's obvious, but still…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep! My first real story! I don't own the OC Kenshin characters, but Yeshi is mine. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! Sorry this chapter took even longer! I've been working on too! So I'm back for another chapter now!**

**So… Enjoy!**

Recap: Sano: "I'M ENGADGED!"

Kenshin spit out his tea, "ORO!"

Yahiko fell back down, not even making it to the table.

Megumi slumped, "To… Who?"

"Me."

Everyone, even Sano spun around. It was the girl they found on the streets. Her torn & scarred face lit up when she her eyes fell on Sano.

Sano just sat there in disbelief. He had seen her last night, but she was unconscious. Many memories flashed before his eyes.

Kenshin shrugged. He figured there was a reason why he didn't like Megumi. It did explain a lot… He went back to his tea, getting a bigger cup.

Megumi was shaking. She never imagined that something like this would happen. She decided that it would just be better if she left the room, so she silently walked out without anyone noticing.

Yahiko crawled up to the table. He grabbed something & shoved it in his mouth. It was awfully hard… Kaoru must have made it before she left…

Sano broke his gaze for a second, "YAHIKO! THAT'S MY CUP!" He hit him off the back of the head & out came his cup.

Yahiko stared at the cup, "Good thing I didn't eat that!"

Sano sighed, "Yeah! I wouldn't have a cup!"

"Umm, I'm still here…" the girl reminded them.

Yahiko looked up. Oh yeah! That's the girl that was targeting Kenshin… Hey! Why wasn't she…? He looked to Kenshin. Kenshin, as if he knew what he was thinking, nodded.

He leaned over to Yahiko & whispered, "I think she hit her head. She'll probably remember soon."

Sano introduced her, "This is Yeshi, and, as you just figured out, she's my fiancé."

"You've been with us for a while. When did that happen?" Kenshin asked.

Sano sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you the whole story…" As he was telling the story, (refer to chapter 1) Yeshi was eyeing Kenshin. Yahiko noticed something almost flickering in her eyes. Once Sano was done, everything flew back to her that she forgot.

"Battosai!" she shouted. "Sano! Why are socializing with him!" She stood up. Sano grabbed her arm, "Yeshi! You don't understand!"

Yeshi's eyes filled up with tears, "Don't you remember why you left?"

Sano stood up & dragged her into the same room that she came out of. As he had done on they day he left, he pulled her into him & kissed her. She seamed to melt into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck. He pulled away as they embraced each other.

"How could I forget? I had to leave you for all those years."

"Sano… I missed you." She cried.

He cupped her chin in his hand & their eyes met, "And we won't ever have to again."

**Awwws! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep! My first real story! I don't own the OC Kenshin characters, but Yeshi is mine. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! Hey, this chapter came out a lot quicker! No, don't thank me! Thank Akita for bugging me… (Just kidding, Akita!)**

**Later: Well, I started it earlier! This chapter just came out longer!**

**So… Enjoy!**

Recap: Umm… It was a bunch of more fluffiness… You all get the idea!

The next morning, Megumi came to the table where Kenshin & Yahiko were sitting, with puffy, red eyes. She looked around.

"Where's Sano & Yeshi?"

"Still asleep…" answered Kenshin, sounding as if he was also still asleep.

She frowned, "Same room?"

"Duh!" Yahiko shouted, already wide-awake, or hipped on sugar or caffeine, "They're ENGADGED!"

Megumi got up & walked away. Kenshin looked up and, before he could open his mouth, "I'm going back to bed."

He nodded. It must have been rough to go through that much in one day for her. Finding that the man she loved didn't like her & that he was actually married to the woman that she had taken care of the night before…

Sano walked in, looking very tired & sluggish.

Yahiko laughed, "You up all night?" He nudged him. Sano picked him up by the back of his kimono.

"I'm not too tired to throw you through that wall…"

"OK! Just put me down!" He dropped him.

Kenshin smiled, "Where's the bride?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Some Romeo…" Yahiko muttered.

"And you would know anything about romance?"

"Actually, yes!" He grinned and then, realizing what he just admitted, frowned. "Shit…"

"Well, I've been gone for awhile, but I'll take one guess."

In unison, him & Kenshin said, "Tsubame."

"Is it that obvious!"

Kenshin laughed, "I got up last night & you weren't in bed. And you seam to be with her a lot anyways!"

Yahiko blushed, "Nothing happened!"

Sano & Kenshin looked at each other & nodded.

"REALLY!"

"Suuuuure…"

"SANO! Kenshin! Help me out!"

"You're on your own!" He laughed. It may have been eight years later, but these fights still never changed.

"Hey! You woke me up!" Yeshi rubbed her eyes as she sat down next to Sano. Still tired, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kenshin sighed. He really missed Kaoru… Oh yeah! And Kenji… Kaoru probably missed him, but Kenji probably, no, definitely, didn't.

Yeshi picked up her head & grabbed a cup of tea. She took a sip & then threw the cup at Kenshin.

"ORO!"

"YESHI!"

Yahiko just started to laugh.

"What? I can't kill him! What do you want me to do!" She laughed. Her eyes got wide & she started to run.

Yahiko looked confused, "What was-?" As if answering his question, Sano got up and chased her around the dojo.

"YESHI!"

"WHAT!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

There was a bunch of unrecognizable noises. As they rounded the corner, Yahiko saw that they both had bamboo swords in their hands. He put up his hands & he caught the swords. They kept running, not realizing it until they came around again. They stopped & looked at Yahiko. Sano & Yeshi looked at each other & nodded.

**AND WHAT! I'm so evil to you all! See you next chapter!**


End file.
